theapprenticesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Dosterov
Marie Arnold Dosterov (27th November 1943- 18th September 2003) was a prominent Russian crime lord, experienced thief and aunt of the Apprentice known as the Cat. She had a single daughter by her late husband, Hans Schneider, who has followed in her mother's footsteps as a criminal. Early Life Marie Arnold was born in Yorkshire in 1943, where she lived in relative harmony until the discovery of her parent's connection to the Nazi Party. She lived in shame before leaving for Russia in 1969, where she became entangled in a small scandal involving ex-KGB agents. She never gave any comment on these events. Russia's Iron Lady After joining a drug distribution ring (and changing her last name to Dosterov) she was issued with a assassination target, Dimitri Vasiliz, who had incriminating evidence on the group's activity in the Middle East. She was successful in killing the man by lethal injection as he slept, simultaneously stealing his contact list in the Middle East. It was with these that she was able to establish connections with powerful figures in the area, who assisted her in her criminal activities. She gradually rose in power before becoming head of the organization in 1976, in which she engaged into a huge underworld campaign to free Red Army Faction soldiers from the trials in Stuttgart, Germany. This enterprise failed. Dosterov was constantly prepared to go to incredible lengths to secure and gain power, at one point performing oral sex on the Russian diplomat Pyotr Arenefsky to secure the information on the government held on his hard drive. She stole the info, and the diplomat was killed a week later, which was passed off in the public news as heart failure. By 1978, Maria Dosterov had amassed to a wealth of around 200 million rubles which was hidden in various bank accounts around the world. Relationship with Hans Schneider In 1979, Dosterov met Hans Schneider at a fundraising event in Moscow, where her forces were preparing to steal approximately billions of dollars in consumer bonds via the large network in place at the event. Schneider was at the time a very successful computer business magnate, head of Schneider Inc. in Hamburg. The connection between the two was instantaneous, and they quickly become engaged. The two were married in the summer of 1980, and gave birth to a daughter, Elena, in May. Other than this, she has had no known relationships either in her native England or in Russia. Hans Schneider was diagnosed with cancer in 1991, but did not reveal the information to his wife or daughter until the next year. Dosterov spent huge amounts of money to insure his health, but it was too late, and he was hospitalized in critical condition in August of 1992. He remained this way until death three months later. Death Marie Arnold Dosterov was killed by two shots to the head at Domodedovo Airport in late 2003. She had been returning from a business pursuit in East Asia, with a prominent drug lord, Xanxi Lung, who she had established profound connections with. During a post-mortem, large amounts of cocaine were found in her urine, implying she was addicted by this time. The drug was also found in her bag.